Household refrigerators commonly include an icemaker to automatically make ice. The icemaker includes an ice mold for forming ice cubes from a supply of water. Heat is removed from the liquid water within the mold to form ice cubes. After the cubes are formed they are harvested from the ice mold. The harvested cubes are typically retained within a bin or other storage container. The storage bin may be operatively associated with an ice dispenser that allows a user to dispense ice from the refrigerator through a fresh food compartment door.
To remove heat from the water, it is common to cool the ice mold. Accordingly, the ice mold acts as a conduit for removing heat from the water in the ice mold. When the ice maker is located in the freezer compartment this is relatively simple, as the air surrounding the ice mold is sufficiently cold to remove heat and make ice. However, when the icemaker is located remotely from the freezer compartment, the removal of heat from the ice mold is more difficult.
Therefore, the proceeding disclosure provides improvements over existing designs.